Kapitel 4 - Die Rattenkönigin
Marian zuckte merklich zusammen, als das Messer in ihre Haut gerammt wurde. Sie sah nach hinten und blickte in Croellas weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er war also da und das machte das Phantom Lord Mitglied glücklich. ,,Arrys!", zischte Croella wütend und erschreckt zugleich. ,,Die Rattenkönigin aus Oración Seis! Auch erfreut dich kennen zu lernen!", zischte Arrys im gleichen Ton zurück. Kimo hingegen war ein paar Schritte zurück gewichen, als ein wolfähnliches Monster aus dem Rücken ihrer Partnerin ausgerissen ist und das Handgelenk der Angreiferin fest umschlossen hatte. ,,Was ist das?", fragte sie nach kurzer Zeit. Das Monster drehte seinen Kopf zur Rothaarigen und fletschte die spitzen Zähne:,,Arrys, junge Dame, für meine Freunde Ari. Stets erfreut, die Partner meiner lieben Marian kennen zu lernen!". Und just in diesen Moment schlug er Croella gegen eine Wand auf die andere Seite des Raumes und verschwand wieder im Rücken der jungen schwarzhaarigen Frau. Diese ging in die Knie und etwas Blut floss ihren Rücken herunter Croella stand währenddessen unbeeindruckt auf, strich sich ihr Haar nach hinten und bestaunte das Blut auf ihrem Messer. ,,Immer diese Hooligens, die sich überallhin mit einschleichen...Tze...". Kimo sah zu der gegnerischen Frau und verdrängte den Wolfskopf erst einmal aus ihren Gedanken. Sie richtete ein Schwert in deren Richtung und sah sie mit einem festen Blick an. Unbeeindruckt schritt die Evil-Evil-Magie-Nutzerin auf die beiden Frauen (und Arrys) zu. Etwa auf der Hälfte des Weges sah sie zur geköpften Monsterratte, mit dem menschenähnlichen Körperbau. ,,Die arme kleine Nina... Tochter des Bäckers. Sie war so gut zu meinen Ratten und bot mir an mir zu helfen. Ganz freiwillig ließ sie sich zu dieser wunderschönen Kreatur verwandeln... So jung und schon so entschlossen...und nun ist sie tot, welch Schande...". ,,Das war ein Kind?!", hinterfragte Kimo geschockt. Croella grinste wieder kalt und legte den Kopf schief. Solange die vier dummen Störenfriede das Gift der Ratten in ihren Körper hatten, würden sie sowieso keine Gefahr für sie darstellen, jetzt wo sie ihrer magischen Kraft beraubt waren. ,,Ich brenne darauf!", schrie Phil Nightmare euphorisch entgegen und stürmte los. Der schwarzhaarige sah gelangweilt zur rosahaarigen Plage und wich mit einfachen Rückwerts-Bewegungen dem Angreifer aus. Nun schaltete sich auch Raven ein. Er stürmte mit gezogenem Schwert auf Nightmare zu. Dieser gähnte gelangweilt und hob kurz beide seiner Hände und machte damit eine abfällige Geste, sowohl nach rechts, als auch nach links. Beide Magier flogen nun krachend gegen Felsen die ihren Sturz bei weitem nicht so dämmten, wie sie es erhofft hatten. Der Rosahaarige lies sich jedoch nicht abschrecken, sprang mit einem Satz auf und holte zum Gegenschlag aus. Mit einem lockeren Schritt zur Seite war Nightmare auch diesen Angriff ausgewichen und auch die nächsten Tritte und Hiebe wurden mit einem geschickten Schritt umgangen. Ein weiterer gezielter Hieb traf ihn, jedoch in den Magen und er sackte zu Boden. Dabei schleuderte er Phil mit solch einer Wucht weg, der den Baum zersplittern ließ, an den er nun knallte. Er spuckte Blut, verkrampfte sich und ging zu Boden. "Telekinese" stellte Raven mittlerweile fest und ging schnell ein paar Taktiken durch. Er hatte bereits gemerkt, dass er keine Magie anwenden konnte und war deswegen sehr vorsichtig. Als er eine geeignete fand versuchte er sie in die Tat um zu setzen, doch zu spät. Er konnte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen und spürte einen heftigen Druck auf seinen Körper. Heftige Wellen des Schmerzes durchzogen ihn und schnell bemerkte er das dieser verfluchte Typ seinen Körper zusammendrückte, wie eine faule Pflaume. Mit einem kurzen Krachen wurde alles still. Phil zog dem jungen Mann wütend einen Baumstamm über den Kopf und somit ließ der Druck und der Schmerz nach. ,,Mistkerl!", warf Phil wütend ein und klatschte sich den Dreck von den Klamotten. Ehe er sich versah griff eine Hand nach seinen Fuß und zog ihn zu Boden und eine Faust traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Nightmare hatte sich halb aufgerafft und schlug Phils Kopf immer wieder zu Boden. Schnell wurde er von Raven herunter gerissen und bekam seinen Fuß ins Gesicht. Natürlich nicht ohne einen harten Tritt gegen Ravens Schienenbein zu bewirken. Kurz blieb Nightmare still liegen, was Phil nutze um auf zu stehen und genau wie Raven Sicherheitsabstand suchte. ,,Das wirst du bereuen!", zischte Kimo wütend und stellte bestürzt fest, dass sie keinerlei magische Energie in ihrem Körper wahrnehmen konnte. Dann müsste sie wohl oder übel zu den alt bewehrten Fäusten greifen. Mit einem hohen, weiten Sprung versuchte sich Croella zu treffen, welche grinsend zurück wich und ihren Dolch zückte. Hinter ihr tauchte nun Marian auf, die mit ihrem Kampfstab direkt auf ihr Genick zu schlug. Auch diesem Angriff wich sich aus und der Stab traf stattdessen Kimo an der Schulter, die daraufhin in eine Wand krachte. ,,VERDAMMT! Pass doch auf Marian!", schrie Kimo schmerzerfüllt ihre Partnerin an, die weiterhin versuchte Croella zu treffen. Die Rothaarige raffte sich auf und rannte zielgenau auf ihre Gegnerin zu und trat ihr in die Magengrube und daraufhin ins Gesicht. Croella flog dadurch in Marians Richtung, die ihren Stab wie einen Baseballschläger bereit hielt und die Frau wieder zurück schlug, woraufhin Kimo ihr ins Gesicht schlug und durch einen Tritt in den Rücken zu Marian zurück schickte. Diese packte die Arme der Frau, stellte ihre Fuß auf ihren Rücken und kugelte somit ihre Schultergelenke aus, was Croella mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schreien quittierte. Kurz darauf ließ Marian die Arme los und trat damit die Frau zu Kimo zurück, die mit einem Deckenpfeiler auf die Frau einschlug. Im letzten Moment sprang diese zu Boden und rollte sich ab. Marian stand bereits vor ihr, als sie sich aufrichtete und verzweifelt versuchte mit dem Dolch zu zuschlagen. Der Hieb wurde jedoch leicht von dem Phantom Lord Mitglied geblockt und mit einem Tritt ins Knie gekontert. Doch mitten im nächsten Hieb hielt sie an und begann zu zittern. Auf Croellas Gesicht breitete sich erneut ein Grinsen auf, was Kimo die Möglichkeit gab mit einem Schlag zu treffen. ,,Was ist mit dir Marian?", fragte Kimo während sie weiterhin Croella angriff. ,,Sie kann nichts mehr sehen, hören, riechen, schmecken und fühlen!", erklärte Croella statt Marian die Lage und hatte dabei ihr typisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. ,,Was?", entgegnete Kimo irritiert, während Marian zu Boden ging. ,,Hatte ich Gleichgewichtsschwund erwähnt?", stellte Croella Kimos Frage entgegen und sprang zurück. ,,Gift", stellte Kimo schlagartig fest. Das musste passiert sein, als das Messer in Marians Rücken gerammt wurde, oder als sie die Rattenzähne in den Beinen hatte. ,,Kluges Kind...", lachte Croella und richtet ihre geballte Faust in die Richtung einer Ecke. ,,Monster-Make!", rief sie laut und eine der Ratten nahm eine monströse Form an. ,,Monster-Take!", schallte erneut die Stimmer der Schwarzhaarigen, als diesie kurz darauf mit dem Monster verschmolz. Das dürfte schwerer werden, als im Arbeitsvertrag stand. Das Monster biss sich in Kimos linken Bein fest und sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie das Gift in die Wunde gelangte. Es brannte höllisch und durch einen schnellen, heftigen Tritt ins Gesicht des Monsters wurde sie es los. Dieses sprang sie sofort erneut an, doch dieses Mal war Kimo schneller. Ohne zu zögern griff sie nach einem Schwert, das sie bereits beschworen hatte, bevor das Gift Wirkung zeigte. Mit kräftigen Hieben auf den Nacken des Monster erhoffte sie sich Erfolg zu haben. Es knickte bei jedem Schlag weiter zusammen, aber sie wurde auch durch das Gift mit jedem Schlag schwächer. Mittlerweile hatte sich Croella zurück verwandelt und Kimo brach inmitten des Gnadenstoßes zusammen. ,,Du kleine Made!", schrie zu genau der gleichen Zeit Phil, als dieser im Schweinestall gelandet war und das schallende Lachen von Nightmare wahr nahm. Kurz darauf platschte es und dieser lag nun selbst im Schlamm, gefolgt von Raven, der diesem in den Bauch trat. Dabei rutschte er aus und landete mit dem Gesicht nach vorne im Schweinemist. Phil konnte nicht anders und begann über seinen Partner zu lachen, der ihn böse mit dem Gesicht voller Mist ansah. Nightmare hatte sich halb aufgerichtet als er sah, wie Raven seinen Partner mit einer Schlammkugel bewarf und diese in dessen Gesicht traf. ,,Was soll die Scheiße?!", schrie der Betroffene dann und warf sich auf Raven. Dieser verpasste Phil eine Kopfnuss und fing sich darauf selbst einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Der Rosahaarige packte Raven am Nacken und drückte seinen Kopf in einen Schweinetrog und daraufhin wieder in den Schlamm. Die Schweine betrachteten das seltsame Verhalten der Menschen schon lang genug, aber dass sie ihnen auch noch das Futter stahlen ging zu weit. Die rosanen Vierbeiner nahmen Reißaus und rannten aggressiv grunzend auf die drei Magier zu und trampelte sie nieder. Sie mussten wohl auch von Croella beeinflusst worden sein, wie Raven gestresst bemerkte, als eines der Schweine ihm die Hand fast abbiss. Auch Nightmare konnte nichts tun und bekam die kleinen Füße ins Gesicht. Mühsam und voller Matsch, Schweiß und Abdrücken von Schweinefüßen hatten sich die drei Magier aus dem Gehege gezogen und kletterten auf einen Baum. Erleichtert lachten sie über diese wahnwitzige Situation. Irgendwann trafen ihre Blicke den Boden unter dem Baum und ihr Lachen verstummte. ,,Okay das reicht jetzt!", beendete Nightmare den Waffenstillstand und schleuderte Phil gegen einen anderen Baum, wo er sich fest klammerte und wie ein Gummiball zurück geschossen kam. Raven rammte sein Knie in Nightmares Magengrube und dieser seinen Fuß in sein Gesicht. Phils Schlag traf hart Nightmare und er schlug gegen den Baumstamm. Darauf achtend, dass er nicht herunter fiel sprang er daraufhin von Baum zu Baum. Phil und Raven verfolgten ihn und griffen ihn immer abwechselnd oder synchron an. Irgendwann errichtete Nightmare eine telekinethische Mauer um sich, die er ausbreitete und damit Phil und Raven zurückschlug und bewusstlos werden ließ. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Spiel und hielt an. Kurz verschnaufte er, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Turm der Oración Seis machte. Sein Kampfgeist war auf Null gesunken und er hatte sie aus dem Weg geräumt, also wen kümmert es, ob er blieb oder nicht. Wenigstens waren diese Verschwendungen von menschlichen Fleisch das Geld Wert, was er bekommen würde. Croella war komplett ausgelaugt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass diese verfluchten Magier sie so sehr in die Enge gedrängt hatten. Ihre Kleidung hing ihr in Fetzen herunter und sie nahm schwer atmend ihren Dolch. Sie kniete sich zur flach atmenden Kimo, die bewusstlos vor ihr lag. Sie setze das Messer an ihrer Brust an, um es dort hinein zu rammen. Dann hielt sie jedoch inne, denn sie spührte kalten Stahl an ihrer Kehle. ,,Wann hat das Gift nachgelassen?", fragte sie nicht sonderlich überrascht. ,,Zehn Sekunden nachdem ich das Gegengift genommen habe.", lächelte Marian merkwürdig freundlich. ,,Dein Tastsinn blieb also erhalten... interessant. Jetzt weiß ich, was ich in Zukunft anders machen muss.", stellte Croella ruhig fest. ,,Ein paar letzte Worte mit denen du mich überzeugen kannst, dich nicht zu töten?", fragte Marian weiterhin freundlich lächelnd. Croella überlegte nicht lange und betrachtet ihr Gesicht in der Klinge von Kimos Schwertes. ,,Wie wäre es mit einem Deal?", Marians Lächeln verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde dunkel:,,Ich höre." Auch auf Croellas Gesicht strahl nun ein Grinsen. ,,Ich behalte das Tal unter meiner Kontrolle. Ich werde gut zu den Bürgern sein, wenn sie meine Regeln befolgen. Ich werde Herrscherin über dieses schöne und beschauliche Tal und darf leben." ,,Und was springt für mich dabei heraus?", fragte Marian geschäftsorientiert. ,,Dein Leben...", schlug Croella vor und deutete auf zwei monströse Ratten, die sich hinter Marian aufgebaut hatten. ,,Außerdem werde ich alles so drehen das nicht mehr ich die Schuldige bin und damit euren Auftrag selbst erfüllen." ,,Weiter?" ,,Sei froh das ich so an meinem Leben hänge... Ich werde auch die angrenzenden Täler aus den Nachbarländern übernehmen und sowohl hier, als auch dort wirst du meine Inquisitorin sein und viel Macht haben." Leise kicherte Marian: ,,Ich will einen eigenen Thron... und ein großes Schiff. Ich mag Schiffe." ,,Wenn du das willst." ,,Und Unterstützung durch ein paar...Ratten-Trupps in Notfällen." Kurz zögerte Croella. ,,Einverstanden." ,,Deal?" ,,Deal." Und just in diesen Moment wandelten sich die Ratten hinter Marian zurück in Menschen. Ihr Fell fiel aus und man hörte ihre Knochen brechen und wieder zusammenwachsen. Zurück blieb nackte, menschliche Haut gehüllt in Lumpen. Ein blonder Mann, Mitte Zwanzig, lag dort. Sein Rücken war überseht mit dunkelroten Striemen und der Rest seines Körpers mit blauen, grünen und lila Stellen. Außerdem noch eine blauhaarige, sehr schöne Frau mit vernarbten Körper. Marian nahm das Schwert weg und legte es zu Boden. Croella stand auf und ging zur blauhaarigen Frau. Sie packte das wehrlose Mädchen an den Armen und zog es nach oben. Dieses wehrte sich zitternd und schreiend, was ihr eine Ohrfeige Croellas einbrachte. ,,Hier ist ihre Schuldige. Der Bericht wird lauten. Eine schizophrene Verrückte, die ihr Leid auf andere übertragen wollte.", erklärte sie dann und sah zu den jungen, blonden Mann. ,,MAÈL!", schrie sie ihn an und er sprang förmlich auf. ,,Mach Zina fertig... sie soll nicht wie eine Sklavin wirken, sondern wie eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit." Kurz zögerte er und nahm dann das Mädchen bei den Schultern. Langsam ging er mit ihr die Treppen hinaus. ,,Verrückt was Gedankenmanipulation alles anstellen kann, nicht war Partner?", fragte Croella belustigt. ,,Wohl wahr...". Kimo begann nach kurzer Zeit sich zu regen. Sie stand auf und sah sich um. ,,DU!", stellte sie fest, als sie Croella sah. Diese hatte einen todtraurigen Blick aufgesetzt und sah zu Boden. Ein paar Krokodilstränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. ,,Es..Es...tut...m..mir Leid...". Sie schluchzte und die Tränen tropften zu Boden. ,,Ich wollte niemanden verletzen!", schluchzte Croella und sank zu Boden. Sie hielt die Hände vors Gesicht und zitterte. ,,W..Was?", fragte Kimo nun irritiert an Marian gewandt. ,,Ich weiß nicht... Ich konnte plötzlich wieder sehen. Sie hat mit anscheinend das Gegengift gegeben und gesagt das...Zina sie gezwungen hat..." ,,Wer ist Zi-" Kimos Frage wurde unterbrochen, als ein Schwerthieb sie traf. Die Blauhaarige von vorhin stand plötzlich hinter Kimo und schlug ihr mit der Faust in den Rücken. ,,Ich bin Zina, du Wurm! Und hättet ihr scheiß Schlampen nicht meinen Schönheitsschlaf gestört, wäre meine Konzentration nicht unterbrochen worden und diese Made von einer Sklavin hätte nicht ihren Willen zurück erhalten! Wisst ihr, dass sie versucht hat mich aufzuhalten? Sie kam her um mich aufzuhalten... dann habe ich sie bestraft..." ,,Du hasst sie Menschen töten lassen.", stellte Marian kalt fest. Anscheinend schluckte Kimo die Geschichte, denn sie sah verächtlich zu Zina, welche sie mit schiefen Grinsen musterte. ,,Du Schlampe!", schrie Croella ihr Opferlamm mit Tränen in den Augen an und sprang auf. ,,Du hast mein Leben zerstört!", schrie sie weiter. ,,Ja ja, dass habe ich...Aber es war sowieso nichts wert, also wen küm-". Zina brach ab und begann plötzlich Blut zu spucken. Maél stand hinter hier und hatte ihr, mit zittrigen Händen, ein Messer ins Herz gestochen. Zina sah zu ihrer Brust, wo die Spitze herausragte und sah dann nach hinten, in die Augen ihres Freundes: ,,Du?," schauspielerte sie bis zu Letzt und starb. Nun ging der Blonde langsam auf Croella zu und nahm sie mit Tränen in den Augen in den Arm. ,,Es...es ist vorbei... sie ist tot...", stellte er fest. Er musste keine Trauer vortäuschen, denn er hatte gerade eine seiner einzigen richtigen Freunde getötet, die er je hatte. ,,Ich weiß...", stellte Croella mit Tränen nassen Augen fest und strich ihrem Sklaven schmerzhaft hart über seinen Rücken, was ihn wimmern lies. ,,Na wundervoll... Also ist die Schuldige tot und wir können sie nicht befragen...", stellte Kimo fest. ,,Totschlag durch Selbstverteidigung wird in diesem Land nicht bestraft.". ,,Mhh...Kannst du bestätigen das Croella la Rouge nur eine kontrollierte Hülle war?", fragte Kimo an Maél gewandt. Dieser nickte und sagte mit gebrochener Stimme:,,Ich schwöre es...", und lies von Croella ab. Langsam aber sicher entwickelte Marian Mitgefühl für den Blonden und sie wickelte ihn in ihren grünen Lieblingsantel, den sie trug. Er sah sie dankend und gleichzeitig Hilfe suchend mit großen, nassen Augen an. Sie würde ihn hoffentlich retten können, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war. Um nicht selbst zu weinen zu beginnen, wendete sie sich ab. ,,Dann werden wir das so berichten... Wir müssen zurück nach Magnolia und diese Sache regeln. Wie wollen wir Zina dort hin transportieren?", fragte sie geschäftsorientert. ,,Die Dörfler geben euch bestimmt einen Karren oder so etwas wenn ihr sie fragt...", erklärte Croella leise und traurig wirkend. ,,Na dann...Lasst uns gehen!", verkündete Kimo mit ernsten Ton und schritt voran. Alle Ratten waren inzwischen wieder zu kleinen, unschuldigen Nagern geworden. Phil und Raven waren inzwischen von den Dörflern gefunden und aufgepäppelt worden. Am nächsten Tag brachen sie auf. Maél und Croella blieben im Dorf zurück um dort "aufzuräumen". Auf der Hälfte des Weges bog Raven dann in eine andere Straße ein und sie wussten, dass sie ihn für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würden. Zina transportierten sie in Leinentücher gewickelt in einem Karren, der von einem Esel gezogen wurde. Kimo bemerkte, dass Marian diesem immer Zuckerstückchen und Möhren gab und sie machten den Fehler, dies Phil zu verraten. Denn jetzt protestierte er lauthals gegen dieses Verhalten. Immerhin hatte er auch Hunger und Marian gab die Möhren und den Zucker diesem Esel, statt ihm. Kimo war trotzdem froh, dass sich die ganze Sache geklärt hatte. Phil wollte diesen Nightmare unbedingt wieder begegnen, um ihn unter ehrlichen Bedingungen fertig zu machen und Marian konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, wenn sie an die "Rattenkönigin" dachte. Kategorie:Kapitel